Ash Ketchum
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ash Ketchum| jname=サトシ | tmname=Satoshi | slogan=no | image=Ash BW.png | size=185px | caption=Ash razem z Pikachu w serii Best Wishes | age=yes | years=10 (W BW001) | colors=yes| eyes=brązowy | hair=czarny | gender=Mężczyzna | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Delia, Nieznany ojciec (EP002), Nieznany dziadek (EP002) (Tylko w serii Japońskiej) |trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trener| game=counterpart| counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP001 | epname=Pokémon, wybieram cię!| enva=Veronica Taylor (EP001-AG145) Sarah Natochenny (AG146-present) | java=Rica Matsumoto | }} Ash - główny bohater anime pokemon. Do każdego regionu zabiera ze sobą swojego partnera - Pikachu. W anime Życiorys Ash pochodzi z Alabastii. Przez całe swoje dzieciństwo mieszkał razem ze swoją mamą, ale w wieku 10 lat wyrusza w swoją wielką podróż Pokémon. Spóźnił się na odbiór pierwszego pokemona, więc zabrakło dla niego typowego startera. Dostał wtedy od profesora Oak'a Pikachu. Ten pokemon nie lubił Ash'a i go nie słuchał, ale kiedy chłopak chciał się poświęcić dla niego, Pikachu stał się jego przyjacielem. Ash razem z Pikachu świetnie się dogadują. Podróżuje od tamtej pory wraz ze swym towarzyszem Pikachu oraz innymi Pokémonami, a także z przyjaciółmi: Misty, Brockiem, później również z Tracey. Od początku 6 do końca 9 sezonu podróżuje z Brockiem, May i Maxem, natomiast poczynając od 10 serii - z Brockiem i Dawn, a od 14 serii podróżuje z Iris i Cilanem. Jego rywalem był Gary, później Paul i Barry. Aktualnie jest nim Trip. Na początku nie dawał sobie rady, a pierwszego złapanego pokemona złapał dzięki zwykłemu szczęściu. Mimo tego, Ash musiał się wiele nauczyć od tego momentu. Na początku zachowywał się nie za dobrze, przechwalał się, był zbyt pewny siebie. Z jego pierwszych 5 odznak tylko Thunder Badge zdobył w normalny sposób (w pojedynku). Głównym celem Asha jest zostanie mistrzem pokemon więc do tego celu zdobywa odznaki do ligi Pokémon, ale w każdej przegrywa oprócz Orange Island. Ash miał okazję (jaką spotyka niewiele trenerów) spotkać się ze wszystkimi członkami Elitarnej Czwórki z Sinnoh. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją czapką. Pierwszą (orginal series) wygrał na wielkim pokazie. W Primeape idzie na banany dziki Mankey zabiera ją. Drugą miał w seriach Advanced. W odcinku Channeling the Battle Zone! dzika Aipom zabrała mu czapkę ale Ash złapał ją. Kolejną miał w seriach Diamond & Pearl. Obecnie ma już czwartą czapkę. Ash trzy razy wystąpił w pokazach raz w Home is Where the Start Is! on i May wygrali Pokazy w mieście Terracotta Town za zwycięstwo Ash i May dostali wstążkę, a Sceptile Asha przepołowił ją Liściastym Ostrzem miała ona być znakiem ich przyjaźni tak samo jak połowa poke balla, który jest znakiem przyjaźni i rywalizacji Asha i Gary'ego, a drugi w odcinku Koordynatorzy przypuszczają atak, ponieważ Aipom chciała wystąpić, a trzeci raz nad Jeziorem Waleczności w Pucharze Wallaca (za sugestią Wallaca) gdzie przegrał w trzeciej rundzie z Kylem. Ash spotkał wszystkie pokemony rzadkie i legendarne z wyjątkiem tych z regionu Unova (kwestia czasu) oraz Porygona2 i Porygona-Z - są to pokemony które nigdy nie pojawią się w anime. Rodzina thumb|left|Młody Ash Ash jest jedynym dzieckiem Delii Ketchum i mieszkał z nią do osiągnięcia wieku dziesięciu lat i wtedy rozstali się, by Ash rozpoczął podróż po regionie Kanto. Jego ojciec nie zadebiutował w anime. Anime sugeruje, że jego ojciec był kiedyś Trenerem Pokémon, który rozpoczął swoją podróż w Pallet Town oraz, że nadal żyje. Osiągnięcia Ash ma na swoim koncie wiele sukcesów w zawodach Pokémon: # Top16 Ligi Indygo mieszcącej się w Kanto (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon), # Puchar Ligi Pomarańczowej na Wyspach Pomarańczowych (4 odznaki z Sal Pokémon), # Top8 Srebrnej Konferencji (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon)(Sale Pokémon mieszczą się w Johto, a liga w Kanto), # Top8 Ligi Hoenn (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon), # Pokonanie wszystkich 7 Battle Frontierów (propozycja zostania Frontier Brain, odrzucona), # Top4 Ligi Sinnoh - Konwaliowej Konferencji (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon) # Wiele zwycięstw w lokalnych zawodach Pokémonów (m.in. zawody Sumo Pokémon, 2x zawody Poké-Ring, zawody walk Pokémon na festiwalu Twinleaf). Odznaki Konferencja Indygo Liga Pomarańczowa Srebrna Konferencja Konferencja Ever Grande Battle Frontier Konwaliowa Konferencja Konferencja Higaki Pokemony Obecnie w rotacji U Profesora Oaka Na treningu Status nieznany Wypuszczone Wymienione Oddane Nieoficjalne Tymczasowe Kategoria:Bohaterowie